FATHER'S FAVORITE SON
by Neung Hatsuki SAM
Summary: Hidup Sasuke tidak normal lagi terus di kejar mahkluk tidak jelas dan diikuti dua orang aneh, belum lagi ternyata ia di hadapkan dengan menma yang mengaku sebagai anaknya. NARUSASU #racuNS happy birthday mami suke
1. Chapter 1

**FATHER'S FAVORITE SON**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah, langit begitu bersih dan biru walaupun hawa sedikit dingin. Emang kapan Konoha tidak mengalami musim dingin? Bulan-bulan ini emang bisa membuat tubuh menggigil.

Seorang lelaki menggeratkan jaketnya semakin rapat berusaha mengusir sedikit rasa dingin di tubuhnya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke anak sulung dari Fugaku Uchiha pemilik toko buku yang sangat tersohor di Konoha.

Remaja yang cukup di kenal karena wajahnya yang rupawan bak dewa, pintar dan paling jenius di kelasnya dan juga karakter dan sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh menambah poin plus di mata-mata gadis di sekolahnya.

Hari ini juga begitu berarti baginya, hari kelahirannya. Ibu dan ayah di rumah berjanji akan menutup toko sebentar demi merayakan hari jadinya nanti malam. Walau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pesta tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan perhatian yang di berikan oleh keluarganya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang ke sekolah, sampai seorang gadis berambut gulali memanggilnya dengan ceria yang berlebihan.

"Sasuke-kun! Pagi! Happy day!" serunya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan cantik berwarna pink dengan pita besar di atasnya, Sasuke dengan malas mengambilnya.

"Hn, makasih," katanya cuek, dan tanpa disuruh gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berjalan di sampingnya dan berceloteh sesuka hati.

Sakura bisa di sebut tetangganya, anaknya sangat ceria, cerewet plus kasar. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas bertemu dengan orang yang super berisik begini, tapi Sakura itu teman yang sangat baik.

"Nanti di sekolah pasti heboh! Padahal aku ingin kasih hadiah kejutan, tapi kalau di sekolah mana bisa!" katanya sambil cemberut, "Fansmu bejibun." Sasuke hanya melirik setengah hati mendengar keluhan gadis ini. Ia juga harus bersiap-siap dengan terror berupa hadiah yang banyak, ia jadi kesal dengan hanya memikirkannya.

"Uuuh lihat tv kemarin? Special kisah hantu. Takut sekali, ya." Ah gadis ini cepat sekali mengubah topic pembicaraannya, kadang karena itulah ia sedikit menyukai Sakura.

"Kalau takut kenapa nonton?"

"Uuu~~~Sasuke kamu nggak asyik." Pria itu memutar bola matanya melihat gadis itu merajuk, sungguh tidak cocok dengan sifatnya. Namun seperti tebakan Sasuke selanjutnya gadis ini kembali berisik dan bercerita tentang apa yang ia nonton semalam.

Dari pembicaraannya Sasuke tahu perempuan ini sama sekali tidak takut pada hal demikian, tapi si gadis Nampak berpura-pura. Apa semua gadis-gadis begini ya? Untuk menarik lawan jenis. Berpura-pura lemah agar dilindungi.

Ahh… tapi apa peduli Sasuke.

Ia mengabaikan wanita itu dan terus berjalan sambil membuka buku pelajarannya, tapi tiba-tiba perempuan itu menahannya, membuat ia gusar. "Ck, Apa?"

"Sasu! Anjing~~" Sasuke melihat kedepan.

Disana ada seekor anjing header tapi ukurannya tidak normal, sangat besar berdiri dengan lidah terjulur keluar dan matanya sangat mengancam.

 **GEEERRRR!—** suaranya juga cukup keras.

"Anjingnya besar banget." Itu ucapan terakhir Sakura sebelum anjing itu berhambur kearah mereka. Dengan kocar-kacir sambil mengumpat mereka menghindari kejaran anjing yang buas itu.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"Sasuke tolooong!" Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang tertinggal. "Cepat lari, bodoh!" bentak Sasuke kesal, namun malang, Sakura tersandung dan terjatuh.

Sasuke cemas ia hendak berbalik untuk menolongnya tapi anjing yang mengejar mereka tidak peduli sama gadis itu ia malah bernapsu untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Lelaki itu kembali mengumpat dan secepat kilat kabur. "Kusooo! Kenapa aku!" sialnya anjing itu rasanya punya kecepatan lari seperti macan, karena secepat kilat anjing itu sudah menerjang dan hampir mengenai bahu Sasuke. Kalau tidak sebuah tangan yang menarik bahunya dan mencengkeram anjing besar itu.

Laki-laki dengan mata sebiru lautan, rambutnya keemasan berkibar diantara peluh yang menetes. Rahangnya kokoh, kulitnya kehitaman dan tangannya—tangan seorang pahlawan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang berat, dia benar-benar lelaki asing tapi entah kenapa rasanya bisa diandalkan. Tanpa sedar ia terhipnotis dengan pandangan di depannya.

Namun seseorang menarik bajunya membuatnya sadar dan menoleh pada orang dibelakangnya yang ternyata Cuma anak kecil. Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya.

"Hn." Jawabanya sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dari pria cilik itu. Bocah itu melihatnya malu-malu,ia memang kurang bisa mengucap terimakasih.

"Bilang terima kasih, kek! dia sudah capek-capek mengambilnya pria sombong." Ejekan itu membuat sasuke geram, ia salah karena terpesona pada pria pirang konyol yang menolongnya tadi. Lelaki ini sangat menyebalkan.

Kalau dilihat dari wajah pria besar dan si kecil ini, mirip, walau rambutnya beda. Mungkin saja mereka adik kakak. Adik kecil itu mendekat dan memegang sudut bajunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, anjingnya?" Ah Sasuke baru sadar tentang anjing yang di cekik oleh pria bertubuh besar ini.

"Bodoh Menma, ini bukan anjing tapi goro-goro." Katanya sambil cengar-cengir, ia tenang-tenang saja bahkan saat anjing besar itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi binatang aneh. Sanggup membuat Sasuke syok.

(goro-goro semacam siluman yang menyerupai serangga)

"Tuh kan goro-goro, hahahah." Sekarang Sasuke mulai tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Kejadian aneh apa yang sekarang menimpanya?

"Menma lubang."

"Baik." Dua lelaki aneh di depannya tidak merasa aneh padahal yang mereka lakukan adalah hal ganjil. Sasuke yakin kalau mereka bukanlah manusia. Apalagi saat si pria kecil membuat lubang hitam gede di dinding, lubang itu berputar dengan cepat dan si pria pirang langsung melempar mahkluk yang seperti kecoak itu kedalam sana. Dan menghilang.

Sasuke sudah pada tahap parah syoknya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia langsung tancap kaki dari dua mahluk aneh tersebut.

Pria kecil itu hanya melihat dengan pandangan sendu kearah Sasuke yang terus lari.

"Kenapa tu si pria sombong?" si pria kecil menggeleng. Sambil terkekeh pria pirang itu kembali bertanya, "Gimana menurutmu, Menma." Si pria kecil melihat lagi kedepan sambil bersemu.

"Hmm~~senang bertemu~~"

…

"Sasuke kau tidak apa?" Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang memburu saat Sakura tepat di depannya, ia memegang bahu perempuan cantik itu membuat Sakura memerah. "Sasu…"

Sekarang pipinya tambah merona ketika tangan lembut Sasuke mengenggam tangannya, belum pernah Sakura merasakan diperlakukan oleh Sasuke seintim ini, apa jangan-jangan karena dikejar anjing tadi akhirnya pria ini sadar kalau selama ini Sasuke punya perasaaan sama Sakura.

Oh bunga apa Yang sekarang berguguran indah di hatinya? Oh malaikat cinta akhirnya kau menancapkan panah yang berbisa di hati Sasuke pria idaman Sakura. Terima kasih tuhan Sakura berjanji akan mengadakan syukuran setelah ini.

 **PLAKKK!**

Namun keindahan itu berakhir ketika ia merasakan pipinya panas, "Uuuh Sasu kenapa menamparku?" ujarnya berkaca-kaca kemana semua sikap manis pria dambaan Sakura ini?

"Kupikir kau kerasukan! Matamu tadi aneh sekali, aku merinding." Sakura mengerucut bibirnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit, padahal tadi ia bersikap sangat manis tapi kenapa tidak mempan pada Sasuke ya?

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini?" Sakura mengangguk, ia juga takut ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tegang tapi senang juga saat tangannya masih dalam genggaman Sasuke yang hangat.

Namun, beberapa langkah mereka jalan, tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar dengan hebat dan dalam waktu singkat tanah itu meledak—DUARRRR!

BLUGH!—muncullah semacam tumbuhan kecambah kacang namun mempunyai mulut dengan taring yang banyak. Sakura menjerit keras dan pingsan di tempat, Sasuke berusaha menyeret Sakura dari tempat itu dengan susah payah. Belum sempat ia mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya ia merasakan tangannya di tarik kemudian ia sudah di bopong di bahu seseorang.

"Ayo lari! Mereka mengejarmu!" sekarang Sasuke sadar siapa yang menolongnya, yang membopongnya adalah lelaki yang sama yang tadi menolongnya.

Ia mencengkeram kuat punggung laki-laki itu, tubuhnya terlonjak saat lelaki pirang itu berlari, ia tidak mengerti kenapa mahluk-makhluk yang tidak pernah ia percayai itu tiba-tiba muncul mengejarnya dengan penuh napsu. Ia melihat kebelakang dengan perasaan yang tidak mungkin bisa ia cerna dengan otak ketika melihat tumbuhan buas itu mengejar mereka.

Ia sekarang panik, "Apa? Apa itu?" Tanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Serangga dari neraka. Mereka mengincarmu?" jawaban itu bikin Sasuke makin tidak percaya, apa ia gila pikir Sasuke tapi melihat tumbuhan hidup itu, serangga yang si pirang bilang membuat ia harus berpikir ulang.

"Kenapa mereka mengincarku?"

Tapi bukannya menjawab si pirang mirip kodok itu malah sok, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu…" Namun sebelum si pirang menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah tumbuhan itu melompat dan mengigit leher si pirang. "Sakit!" raungnya sambil menghantam serangga itu sampai terpental, membuat Sasuke berpikir si pria ini akan mati. _Bisa di percaya tidak ya?_

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, "Hahaha bisa segera menutup kok."

Jawaban yang di berikan lelaki itu membuat Sasuke syok apalagi saat melihat luka yang besar dileher Naruto perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sendirinya meninggalkan noda darah yang mengering. Membuat Sasuke yakin kalau pria yang membopongnya ini bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Kau manusia?!"

"Wkwkwkwk agak berbeda sih…" orang ini masih santai saja. Tapi saat ia berusaha melihat kedepan ia kembali panik, di sana ia melihat si pria kecil berdiri dengan lubang yang ia buat di sampingnya. _Gawat ia akan di apain?_ Ia menendang membabi buta! "Lepaskan aku!" membuat Naruto kewalahan

"Tenang! Aku Temanmu!"

"Lepaskan aku!" namun suara Sasuke yang panik tenggelam saat ia sudah menghilang di balik lubang terkutuk itu. saat sadar ia berada di sebuah tempat empuk dan ia kembali panik saat menyadari tempat pendaratannya adalah awan yang tebal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bu?" pertanyaan bocah disampingnya melupakan awan tadi, "Ibu?! Apa maksudmu?" ia heran dan memastikan kalau bocah itu hanya bercanda denganya, tapi Menma memandang dengan sungguh-sungguh dan khawatir dengan keadaannya, bocah itu serius.

Bocah itu serius dan Sasuke merasakan horor. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?" Menma tersipu dan ia berbalik tapi masih mencuri pandang padanya, si pirang tertawa. "Menma malu ya?" beraninya ia tertawa saat Sasuke merasa di bodohi.

Hampir saja ia ingin menendang si pirang itu tapi saat melihat kebawah Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Sebuah dunia yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tidak ini seperti dunia imajinasi saat kamu nonton film jurassic, dengan pohon raksasa dan danau yang luas.

"Di mana ini?"

Dengan gaya sok cool Naruto berdiri di depannya mengacak rambutnya, "Ini negeriku, negeri orang mati. Manusia menyebutnya neraka atau orang mati." Sasuke memandang orang ini dengan curiga. "Kau bercanda ya , dobe?"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" seru Naruto sambil melotot, sasuke berdecak ia melipat tangannya. "Kalau ini neraka, kenapa tidak ada api? Kalo aku di sini artinya mati? Bearti kau pembunuh."

Naruto bengong ini cowok kok songgong banget ya? udah di lempar kemari tapi bisa-bisanya masih bersikap angkuh. " Ibu belum mati,kok. Nanti kita akan kembalikan ibu kedunia, Ia kan Naruto?" Ih panggilan itu bikin Sasuke kesel.

"Dengar, Menma ini adalah manusia yang meninggal 900 tahun yang lalu dan jatuh ke dunia hantu."

"Hantu? kenapa wajahnya tidak buruk rupa?" Tanya Sasuke yang biking Naruto sebal ke ubun-ubun, "Dengar kalau orang bicara, teme!"

"Dobe ngapain di dengar."

"ARHHHHHH!"

"Saat aku sedang jalan-jalan dulu 900 tahun yang lalu aku menemukan Menma yang pingsan di dekat sungai, hantu kalau di biarkan mengembara pada suatu saat akan musnah dan tidak bisa masuk surga apa lagi bereikarnasi, karena aku ingin ia hidup tenang kukeluarkan jantungku."

Sasuke mendengar penjelasan itu setengah hati, tidak masuk dalam logikanya tapi kejadian aneh yang terus menimpanya hari ini membuat ia sedikit percaya.

"Aku punya dua jantung, satu biasa satu lagi untuk sumber kekuatanku untuk mempertahankan diri."

"Hah? Emang bisa begitu?"

"Bisa karena aku adalah penjaga di sini hahahaha." Sekarang Naruto malah sombong

"Tapi karena terus berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan Menma aku tidak sedar saat Menma memakan jantungku, jadinya aku harus terus berada di sampingnya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Menma tampak menunduk malu saat Naruto menceritakan kisahnya.

"Kau benar-benar dobe ya," ejek Sasuke kejam, "Hey…hey mestinya kau berterima kasih padaku, teme." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Karena kau…" Naruto mendekat mukanya kearah Sasuke membuat laki-laki tu memicingkan matanya. "900 tahun yang lalu, kau mati sehari sebelum Menma mati . Kau adalah reinkarnasi ibu Menma."

"Apa?" Sasuke terbelalak, "Kau mati tepat saat kau ulang tahun, dan kau meninggalkan kalimat terakhir pada Menma, gara-gara itu Menma tidak bisa menuju surga dan bereinkarnasi, oleh sebab itu cepatlah ingat masa lalumu sehingga ia bisa tenang dan jantungku kembali."

Naruto dengan penuh semangat memegang pundak Sasuke, " Ayo, ingatlah! Cepat ingatlah!...gimana ada yang kau ingat?"

Sasuke mengatup mulutnya kesal, "Heh dobe biarpun kau paksa begitu aku tidak bisa ingat, aku juga tidak percaya."

"Grrrrr! Apa?" wajah Naruto kesal dan marah. "Biarpun kau marah aku juga tidak ingat, dobe" ujar Sasuke santai. "Kau harus ingat! Ayo ingat! Ingatlaaah." Mantra Naruto sambil mengelilinginya, Sasuke dan Menma hanya memandang orang ini masa bodoh.

"Gimana caranya bisa ingat, tolol." Naruto berhenti dan melihat Sasuke serius,pria onik itu mulai menfokuskan pendengarannya. Naruto berkedip dan memandang mata hitam Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Memang tidak ada cara untuk ingat… pokoknya cepat kau ingat! Kalau tidak aku dalam kesulitan."

Bukh! Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan kesal. "Kau itu sok kuasa, lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu aku dari masa lalu?" Naruto memegang kepalanya kesal, " Itu karena kau penjaga disini, teme tadi sudah ku bilangkan!"

"Lupa," jawab Sasuke tanpa perasaan membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati, ia mendumel dalam hati kenapa orang seperti ini yang jadi ibu Menma, di masa lalu pasti Menma sangat sensara.

"Kau memikirkan hal buruk terhadapku ya?" Naruto menyipit matanya pria ini cenayang ya? Pikirnya lebay.

"Lalu kenapa serangga itu ikut menyerangku juga, kalau Menma yang memakan jantungmu?"

Naruto berdecak, ia mengelus dagunya bangga. "Kalau kau bertanya baiklah akan ku jawab." Sasuke melihat orang ini dengan malas.

"Jantungku itu, kalau di makan orang lain, akan membuat umurnya lebih panjang. Jadi efeknya sama jika memakan arwah Menma yang telah memakan jantungku."

Kali ini Naruto berpose seperti guru Sasuke di depan kelas yang membuat pria onyk itu ingin menendangnya. "Di dunia lalu kau dan Menma itu adalah ibu dan anak, kalian punya ikatan spiritual yang artinya jantungku juga punya efek dengan arwahmu. Karena itu para goro-goro mengincarmu."

"Kau membuatku dalam masalah karena kebodohanmu, idiot." Tuding Sasuke pada Naruto, pria pirang itu melotot dan menunjuk Menma sebagai pelakunya, sedangkan Menma hanya terpana memandang Sasuke.

Ia mendekat dan menggenggam celana Sasuke dan mendongak dengan wajah merah. "Meski sudah reinkarnasi… ibu masih seperti dulu."

 **TAK!** Sasuke langsung menjitak dahi Menma keras membuat Naruto berteriak heboh.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti tu dan jangan panggil ibu," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba suara ledakan menyentak mereka bertiga! Rupanya serangga yang tadi masih menyerang mereka, Sasuke kembali mengutuk dengan wajah horor sedangkan Naruto berdiri dengan sigap dengan senjata rantai berkarat di tangannya.

"Ayo, Menma!" yang disambut anggukan oleh anak kecil itu. Menma berdiri kemudian memejamkan matanya seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkankan cahaya kuning yang membuat Sasuke kaget, rantai Naruto juga bersinar.

Serangga itu Nampak ketakutan! Sasuke yakin kekuatan yang Naruto keluarkan pastilah besar hingga serangga itu pun merasa keder. Lihatlah rasa percaya diri yang besar serta sikap penuh kehebatan yang di tunjukkan oleh Naruto! Namun, begitu rantai di lontarkan suara ledakannya tidak lebih besar dari suara kentut.

Goro-goro... bengong

Sasuke... bengong

Naruto tertawa bangga!

Menma (…)

"Dasar baka dobe idiot!" umpat Sasuke kesal bahkan goro-goro itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara aneh. "Selanjutnya apa, Naruto?" Tanya Menma polos, Naruto masih tertawa…

Tertawa…

"Kabur!"

Dasar idiot!

"Pengecut!"

"Kekuatan kita nggak cukup, Sasuke!"

"Penakut!"

"Arrrrggghhh… lawan kita lebih hebat!"

"Laki-laki bermental banci."

Cukup sudah! Ia menarik bahu Sasuke dengan kesal "Kau yang tidak berguna di sini! Teme brengsek!"

"Kau menyebut dirimu, tuan terlalu dobe," ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu kau sendiri ? sudah ingat tentang Menma?" Sasuke melihat pria itu dengan matanya yang sipit bibirnya kembali menyeringai membuat Naruto ingin merobek mulut itu. "Dasar dobe."

Naruto menyerah, tidak seharusnya ia meladeni Sasuke saat situasi seperti ini, ia harus pokus. "Coba kau panggil nama anak ini," kata Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Buat apa? Apa ini ke-dobeanmu yang lain lagi?"

"Grrrrrrr! Panggil saja." Sasuke berdecak dengan malas namun ia tetap melakukannya setengah hati.

"Menma-kun." Namun Menma hanya bergeming saja membuat Naruto kembali kesal setengah mati. "Teme sinting! Kau kan ibunya, nama panggilannya!" serunya dengan keras, membuat Sasuke jengkel

"Aku bukan ibunya!"elak Sasuke

"Dulu kau ibunya!"seru Naruto kesal

"Sekarang bukan!" elak Sasuke lagi, mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Menma merasa sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa ia sadari.

"Akhh! Menma kau bodoh! Jangan nangis!" teriak Naruto lagi dengan kesal. Namun Sasuke yang melihat air mata bocah itu merasa bersalah, ia tahu kadang perkataannya sering menyakiti orang tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tipe yang lemah sama anak kecil.

"Aku mengerti! Nggak akan pakai kun, menma!menma! begitu?!" dalam sekejap Menma tercenggang dengan nada kesungguhan Sasuke, tubuhnya lebih bersinar bahkan lebih berkilau di bandingkan yang tadi bahkan Naruto berwow riang sambil tertawa dengan gembira.

"Kenapa Menma begitu?"

"Kesedihan Menma berkurang satu, karena ia ingin sekali di panggil ibunya. Kalau arwah Menma bisa diselamatkan, jantungku juga bisa kembali." Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam rantainya dengan erat, rantai yang berkarat itu sekarang bahkan berwarna merah. Kemudian…

 **DUAAARR!** Ledakan besar muncul dengan cepat sekarang tubuh serangga yang mengejar mereka hancur menjadi debu. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa mempercaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kuat!"

"Tidak!" bantah Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kekuatannya belum sempurna." Ujarnya pelan, entah kenapa saat begini ia begitu mempesona di mata Sasuke. Kalau kekuatan besar begini belum sempurna, kekuatan sebesar apa yang sempurna? Sasuke menggeleng kan kepalanya tidak bisa membayangkannya,.

Sasuke merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, saat ia melihat Menma memeluknya erat sambil gementar "Ibu." Sasuke ingin melepaskan pelukan bocah itu, tapi ia tidak tega meski Sasuke tidak ingat apapun tapi bagi Menma, ini merupakan pertemuannya kembali setelah 900 tahun tentu bocah itu begitu merindukan ibunya.

Menma memang manis dan menggemaskan tapi panggilannya itu...uuhhh!

"Nah! Mengerti sekarangkan teme? Kesedihan Menma terhapus seperti tadi… nantinya ia akan hidup tenang dan jantungku kembali seperti semula." Ujar Naruto ceria sambil memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dengan gembira. Sasuke kesal ia menarik tangannya kasar.

"Jadi begitulah… sampai kau ingat dunia masa lalumu… kita akan selalu mengikutimu."

"Kalau seumur hidup aku tidak ingat?"

"Kau akan kujatuhkan ke negeri orang mati dan arwahmu tidak akan tenang sampai kau mengingatnya!"

Dasar iblis!

…


	2. Chapter 2

**FATHER'S FAVORITE SON**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan lesu, padahal hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa ia bernasib sial, ia melirik pria pirang berisik yang ada di sampingnya. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya bicara omong kosong tentang reinkarnasi dan ingatannya, sedangkan di sebelahnya yang lain seorang bocah laki-laki yang memegang erat celananya. Matanya hanya focus pada jalanan dan wajah kecil imutnya membuat ia risih.

"Ck hidupku sekarang tidak normal, di ikuti orang-orang bego dan di kejar mahkluk tidak jelas." Gumannya berbisik namun radar pendengaran Naruto jelas terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang orang brengsek!" katanya marah "Tidak usah khawatir teme seribu teme! Orang-orang bego ini akan melindungimu kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Sasuke berdecak, "Kalau Menma tidak ada kau juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bego! Apa bisa di percaya." Naruto kembali menggeram dengan kesal ia menarik bahu Sasuke dan menempeli bibirnya pada bibir pria itu.

Sasuke kaget ia bahkan telat menggunakan otaknya sesaat, sedangkan Menma terkejut lalu mendorong Naruto dan berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ibuku kau apakan…?" tanyanya panik, sedangkan Sasuke masih memasang wajah kaget karena di cium laki-laki.

"Bodoh!" kata Naruto cepat. "Itu penangkal goro-goro. Dengan adanya tandaku, kalau serangga datang, pasti terlindungi meski dia lemah!"

"Meski saat ini kekuatanku lemah, dulu aku adalah penghancur monster no. 1" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya sok hebat.

 **DUAGH!**! Tanpa aba-aba Naruto merasakan tendangan yang cukup keras di perutnya, wajah Sasuke Nampak merah dan juga sangat kesal.

"APA yang kau lakukan teme idiot! Kita sudah baik padamu! Dan bahkan kau sudah aku kasih penangkal!" teriak Naruto keras.

"Aku tidak butuh itu! dasar jahanam!" balas Sasuke tidak kalah kerasnya membuat Menma memandang mereka takut-takut. Sial kenapa orang semacam ini harus menjadi tempat tergantung nyawanya, sial dasar pria cabul yang suka melecehkan orang lain.

Mentang-mentang 900 tahun yang lalu ia adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang perempuan berani-beraninya ia memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu. tunggu sejak kapan ia percaya juga, dasar menyebalkan.

"AKU MAU PULANG! Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

"Tidak bisa kami akan melindungimu!"

"Tidak usah bego!" Sasuke sekarang benar-benar kesal, sudah cukup hari ini ia mengalami kejadian aneh karena kedua orang tidak jelas ini.

"Ibu.." Menma menarik celana Sasuke namun, segera di tepis oleh Sasuke dan berteriak pada bocah itu. "Aku bukan ibumu." Menma terkejut, Naruto hanya berguman bodoh.

"Benar, kan? Kalau lahir kembali hubungan juga hilang. Aku sekarang laki-laki bagaimana bisa jadi ibumu." Sasuke sangat kesal ia bahkan lupa kalau perkataannya sudah lewat batas.

"Ibu…" Namun Menma tidak mengerti dengan emosinya. " Aku bukan ibumu! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku."

Mata Menma berkabut kemudian tetes air mata membasahi pipinya, ia sedih sangat sedih padahal selama ratusan tahun ia begitu merindukan sosok ibunya, ingin bertemu dan di manja. Ia hanya anak kecil yang terus kehilangan.

Ia marah kemudian berlari menjauh, membuat Sasuke tersentak sadar kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan hingga membuat Menma menagis.

Bocah itu tidak salah, tapi ia malah menyakiti hati sekecil itu.

"Kau bodoh ya, kenapa menyakitinya." Kata Naruto kesal ia menusuk-nusuk jarinya pada dahi Sasuke membuat pria Uchiha menampar tangan itu.

"Lalu kau! Kau juga menjaganya karena jantungmu kan? Sama saja!"

Naruto menggaruk mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang bikin sebel, "Kau ini… tau nggak kenapa Menma sampai sekarang masih jadi hantu"

"Mana ku tahu," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Itu demimu!" Sasuke kaget ia langsung menatap Naruto berharap itu tidak benar.

"Di dunia lalu, kalian hidup dalam kemiskinan, nggak tahu apa yang bisa dimakan besok. Menma mencuri untuk ibunya yang hampir meninggal. Karena sebutir buah yang ia curi ia di tangkap dan dihukum mati. Ia jadi hantu karena itu."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata wajah kesalnya berubah jadi prihatin, "Hanya karena sebutir buah?" Naruto mengangguk wajahnya juga mengeras ia sudah sering melihat keserakan manusia.

"Menma bocah bertanggung jawab, ia tidak lari karena tahu kesalahannya. Dia sudah menanti selama 900 tahun reinkarnasimu. Meski nggak merasakannya setidaknya bersikap lembutlah sedikit saja, aku tahu sekarang kau laki-laki dan tidak bisa merasakan perasaan seorang ibu, tapi setidaknya jangan bikin ia kecewa."

Rasanya Sasuke seperti di serang jarum ribuan di hatinya, ia merasa bersalah. "Ini bukan hanya masalah berpura-pura jadi ibu, tapi aku memang tidak merasakan apa-apa bagaimana bisa aku bertanggung jawab." Benar seandainya ia bisa sedikit mengingat masa lalunya? Tapi ia tidak ingat padahal Menma begitu percaya padanya.

"Aku ini lelaki masih kelas 1 SMA nggak punya rasa keibuan," ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa tersenyum…?!" Tanya sasuke kesal padahal di sini ia sedang menyesal, tapi laki-laki ini menyebalkan.

"Kau memikirkannya dengan serius, kau cute." Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas membuat pria uchiha itu berdecak.

"Hn," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Karena kau tidak bisa baik pada Menma makanya kau juga melukai diri sendiri juga, kan?" Naruto kemudian mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke membuat lelaki onik itu melihat lurus pada bola mata biru Naruto.

"Manusia yang canggung itu kurasa sangat manis… karena itu aku senang melindungi orang semacam kamu." apa-apaan itu kenapa ia malah terpesona dengan perkataan bodoh itu, lagian pria itu ngomong apa? Tidak jelas banget… tapi kenapa wajahnya jadi hangat begini membuat ia malu saja.

"Tapi berkatmu juga Menma jadi mengerti kalau kau manusia yang beda!... sudah sampai rumahmu." Eh Sasuke tidak sedar kalau ia sudah berjalan bahkan sudah sampai di toko ayahnya.

"Jangan keluar sampai aku kembali zku bersyukur tokomu penuh dengan jimat," ujarnya terkekeh membuat Sasuke nggak senang, kadang ia memang tidak suka pada hobi ayahnya yang aneh senang menggumpulkan jimat. "aku akan mencari Menma. Aku takut ia akan di incar kalau bertarung sendirian ia tidak bisa membuka lubang." Ucap Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke yang khawatir.

Gara-garanya, Menma lari dan terancam, tanpa sedar kakinya berlari mencari Menma kesana-kemari sampai ia lelah. Kemudian ia kembali kerumahnya dengan menyesal tapi, ia terkejut melihat Menma yang berdiri di depan tokonya. Pasti bocah itu ingin mencarinya ia tersenyum lega

"Menma, kau di sini kami khawatir padamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat. "Padahal kau bilang kau bukan ibuku, kenapa khawatir?" ucapnya sambil cemberut, wajahnya di palingkan dan merengut. Sedangkan Sasuke gemas melihat Menma gambek.

Ia duduk perlahan di depan Menma, "Meski aku bukan ibumu, tapi aku sudah bertemu Menma, jadi tetap khawatir." Menma melihatnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi masih dengan raut wajah gambek. Ahk Sasuke tidak paham anak kecil apalagi menghadapi bocah kecil! lebih baik menghajar 6 orang laki-laki daripada membujuk anak kecil.

"Apa boleh buat aku memang tidak ingat masa lalu, seandainya ada anak kecil yang mengaku jadi anakmu bagaimana?" ah kenapa ia jadi mello begini tapi mau bagaimana lagi entah kenapa ia takut Menma membencinya.

"Baiklah, kau ku maafkan ibu."

"Eh?" bocah itu langsung memeluk lehernya, Sasuke membiarkannya. Seandainya ia bisa mengingat sedikit saja masa lalunya mungkin ia bisa merasakan perasaan Menma tapi ia harus berusaha demi Menma agar arwahnya bisa tenang. Kasihan ia tidak bisa tenang bahkan 900 tahun telah berlalu.

"Ibu, aku mau lari kearah sana, ibu masuk kerumah ya." Sasuke tidak paham maksud Menma tapi saat anak itu melepas jari tangannya dan berlari kearah berlawan ia paham Menma menjadi umpan dirinya sendiri untuk melindunginya.

Seeokor serangga berbentuk harimau raksasa mengejar Menma dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke ikut mengejar namun ia kehilangan arah tapi keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diluar!"

"Naruto! Menma!" Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan butir air mata yang tanpa sedar jatuh dari matanya.

…

Grrrrrrr! Menma kepayahan, ternyata serangga ini bukanlah lawannya yang seimbang, tangannya sudah terkoyak hingga darah merembes mengotori baju yang ia pakai. Sekali serangan lagi ia yakin serangga ini akan memakannya.

"Menma!" Namun ia terkejut melihat panggilan ibunya, yang berada di atas gendongan Naruto! Dan dengan secepat kilat Naruto menyambarnya dan menghantamkan rantainya ke serangga itu walau tidak berefek banyak pada goro-goro. Tapi, setidaknya membuat binatang itu menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

Grrr! Sreg! Sreg! Binatang itu menggeram dan menggerakkan jari-jari tajamnya bersiap-siap menyerang menma dan naruto.

"Binatang sebesar ini apa yang bisa kau lakukan sendirian?! Kenapa tidak kembali?" omel naruto sambil menghindari serangga besar itu yang begitu gencar menyerangnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan di leher Naruto biar tidak jatuh. Ia pusing mendengar omelan Naruto dan juga cara menghindari serangannya.

"Apa boleh buat!" teriak Menma membela dirinya. "Sasuke juga sama! Apa kalian tidak sedikit percaya pada kekuatanku?"

"Orang bermental banci bagaimana bisa di percaya," sidir sasuke.

"Kau akan ku lempar ke binatang itu kalau terus bicara!" ancam Naruto kesal

"Hn."

Sekarang Naruto berhenti cukup jauh dari binatang itu, sasuke heran melihat kondisi Naruto,ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi serta melompat kesana-kemari tapi laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak kehilangan nafasnya apalagi merasa capek.

Ia menurunkan Menma dan Sasuke,lalu beranjak sedikit. "Menma pasanglah mantra dan jagalah ibumu, jangan keluar sebelum aku suruh." Setelah berkata begitu Naruto segera membalas serangan mahkluk ganas itu, sedangkan Menma segera membuat mantra dan membuat sinar pelindung di sekeliling mereka.

Sasuke melihat lengan Menma terluka ia jadi khawatir. "Menma kau terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja, nggak sesakit orang biasa." Jelas Menma sambil terus memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto, pria itu nampak kewalahan menghadapi serangga raksasa itu.

"Kau… bicara…begitu." Rasanya Sasuke seperti tersindir, ia juga sangat merasa bersalah. "Kalau begini terus mustahil Naruto menang."

"Hn." Sasuke juga mengkhawatirkan pria itu yang bertarung sendirian, seandainya ia tidak lemah mungkin Menma dan Naruto tidak perlu menolongnya, ini karena dia lemah. Ia benci orang lemah.

"Naruto bilang, kalau aku nggak bisa hidup tenang, jantungnya nggak bisa kembali. Sebenarnya bisa segera kembali, kalau Naruto memakan arwahku."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai resah, ia melihat muka Menma yang serius menatap Naruto. Selama sehari ini ia selalu menganggap Naruto pria menyebalkan, bodoh dan tak punya perasaan. Ia berpikir kalau Naruto ada di sisi Menma dan melindunginya karena jantungnya, ternyata ia salah.

Naruto pria yang hatinya sebaik malaikat walau wajahnya menunjukkan kebalikannya. Kata ibunya jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya tapi nilailah dari isinya, sepertinya benar ia terlalu menganggap remeh kebaikan Naruto dan sempat curiga dengan kebaikannya.

"Kalau di makan, arwahku akan lenyap,"kata Menma sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut, pria onik itu gementar dengan keteguhan Menma.

"Tapi, kalau sekarang tidak kukembalikan, Naruto…"Menma memberi jeda sejenak demi melihat bola mata dari reinkarnasi ibunya yang begitu indah.

"Ibu maaf…"

Sasuke jadi panik, ia menangkap bahu Menma, "Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak, namun sebelum sempat Menma menjawab, pertarungan Naruto sekarang tidak seimbang. Serangga yang menyerupai harimau itu berhasil mencakar lengan Naruto hingga berdarah.

"Naruto! Akan ku berikan arwahku padamu…!" teriak Menma membuat Naruto yang pokus pada serangannya terkejut. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Sasuke tahan anak bodoh itu!" karena ia lengah serangga itu berhasil merobohkan Naruto keatas tanah. Sekali serangan lagi di pastikan Naruto akan terluka sangat parah.

Tapi menma tidak mendengar nasehat itu, ia menerobos sekat pelindung, namun Sasuke tidak ia tidak bisa keluar dari sekat itu, "Menma!" teriaknya keras. "Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan bodoh Menma!"

Menma menarik bibirnya sekali lagi, ia melihat lelaki itu dengan senyuman terakhir yang ia punya.

"Sampai jumpa, ibu! Kali ini panjang umur, ya? Dulu... Menma tidak bisa memberi hadiah di ulang tahun ibu walau Menma ingin sekali… kali ini Menma juga tidak bisa membari apa-apa." Ia masih tersenyum

"Menma sangat menyesal, ibu." Setelah mengatakan itu Menma segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang gementar.

Kenapa ia belum ingat apapun?

"Bodoh Kau Menma jangan datang kesini!" suara teriakan Naruto terdengar menyesakkan, itu karena ia tidak bisa apa-apa menolong Menma, padahal anak itu percaya padanya, meski Menma memanggilnya ibu, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Menma." Perasaan seorang ibu tidak ia rasakan, meski Menma sekarang sudah berlari kearah Naruto dan serangga itu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Menma dan suara Naruto yang keras yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Bagaimana kalau Menma mati? Bagaimana kalau bocah itu tidak dapat ia lihat lagi?! Tidak! Tidak boleh perasaan macam apa yang menjalar di setiap aliran darah Sasuke, pria itu menggepalkan kedua tangannya ia ingin ikut berlari kearah Menma tapi sekat ini menahannya walau tangannya sakit karena terus memukul dinding itu tapi sekat itu tidak pecah.

Ia memejamkan matanya namun saat matanya terbuka ia melihat gambar samar-samar.

"Ibu…" Suara Menma, Sasuke kaget saat melihat Menma memakai baju yukata di masa lampau.

"Ibu sadarlah!" suara Menma yang khawatir. "Aku akan cari sesuatu untuk obat. Uem… padahal hari ini ultah ibu… tapi Menma tidak ngasih apa-apa," ujarnya sedih.

Sasuke menatap anaknya yang malang, Menma tumbuh dengan tidak terawat, kulitnya pucat dan matanya cekung ia juga sangat kurus.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa merasakan semuanya, perasaannya melihat anak lelakinya. "Ibu tidak butuh itu Menma, kamu lebih baik di dekat ibu… aku sudah nggak lama lagi."

Wajah Menma memerah ia berdiri, " Jangan bilang begitu, ibu akan tetap hidup dan melihat Menma besar. Menma berjanji Menma akan cari uang yang banyak dan kita akan bahagia! Menma berjanji! Jadi ibu juga harus berjanji untuk terus hidup! Jadi tunggu Menma segera kembali," itu kata terakhirnya sebelum Menma beranjak pergi.

"Jangan Menma… jangan pergi anak kesayangan ayah!" Ahhhk… Menma pergi… Sasuke takut tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi… anak laki-lakinya, Sasuke ingin memeluknya sekali lagi dengan tangannya.

Kepala Sasuke berputar sekali lagi hingga terasa sakit…

"Sasuke…" suara berat nan lemah ini siapa? Sasuke bertanya-tanya rasanya ia berada di tempat yang berbeda lagi, dalam keadaan agak gelap ia melihat seorang pria terbaring di lantai, rambutnya pirang wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat.

"Maafkan aku istriku…" eh apakah ini adalah banyangan masa lalunya? ini suaminya di masa lalu, ayahnya Menma. "Anata…" suaranya juga serak seperti menangis, Sasuke menangis ia menangis dengan keras.

Tangan besar suaminya mengelus perutnya yang besar, oh ternyata ini adalah banyangan sebelum Menma lahir ia ikut mengenggam tangan tan suaminya dan juga ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat anak lelakiku." Suara suaminya begitu lemah, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kalau suaminya akan segera meninggalkannya. "Jangan bilang begitu anata! Kau harus hidup dan pastikan sendiri anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Hehe… tapi aku yakin itu anak lelakiku," ujarnya sambil terkekeh walau secara pelan.

"Istriku tolong beri nama anak kita Menma, anak lelaki kesayanganku."

Hahh! Jantung Sasuke berpacu dengan cepat nafasnya tersengal ia seperti di paksa untuk terus berlari dengan cepat begitu ia buka mata ia melihat serangga itu yang berlari kea rah Menma ia rasa ia sudah kembali ke dunianya, Naruto juga Nampak tidak berdaya di sana.

"Jangan! Kembali Menma, Anak Kesayangan Ayah!" teriak Sasuke prustasi karena ia masih tidak bisa keluar dari sekat pelindung ini.

Begitu mendengar panggilan Sasuke, Menma langsung berhenti wajahnya merona dan kemudian sinar merah memancar keseluruh tubuhnya, Naruto kaget melihat itu ia berdiri dengan susah payah. Rantainya juga mengeluarkan kekuatan yang meluap.

Menma melihat Sasuke yang mulai agak lemah, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Itu… panggilan kesayangan ibu…" katanya penuh rasa gembira, Sasuke mulai hilang kesadaran tapi ia masih melihat samar-samar Menma yang di serang.

"Menma! Anak Lelakiku! Tolong Selamatkan Anak Lelakiku, Anak Kesayangan Suamiku." Katanya lemah kemudian ia berangsur-angsur tidak sadarkan diri.

…

Rasanya begitu nyaman, hangat dan besar. Hah besar? Merasakan keganjalan Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada penuh bulu milik pria dan saat matanya melirik ke atas, wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, teme?"

PLAK!

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan teme kasar?!" katanya sambil melepaskan gendongannya membuat Sasuke terjatuh. "Sialan kau dobe! Turunkan aku dengan cara baik-baik dong! Pria jelek!"

"Kau yang jelek! Dasar teme jelek!" Sasuke melihat lelaki ini dengan sebal. " Kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri, jelek." Sinisnya membuat Naruto murka.

"Ibu…" saat Sasuke melihat bocah itu dengan sigap ia memeluknya. "Anakku… meski aku belum sepenuhnya ingat dan hanya sekilas saja dan juga aku belum merasakan perasaan sebagai ibu." Ia mengelus rambut hitam Menma.

"Tapi aku senang kau selamat, kau juga boleh memanggil aku ibu." Menma melihat lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke mecari kesungguhan di sana kemudian dengan cepat ia memeluk pinggang Sasuke sambil menangis. "Ibu…! Ibu…!"

Sasuke juga ikut membalas pelukannya, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi begitu damai mendengar bocah ini memanggilnya ibu. Mungkin dengan pelan-pelan ia akan ingat akan keberadaan Menma di hatinya dan… suaminya…

Dengan tanpa sadar ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum melihat kearah mereka, dan saat mereka bertatap mata Naruto langsung melotot kearahnya. "apa lihat-lihat?!"

Rambutnya pirang kulitnya tan…dan suaranya…

"Naruto apa kau juga reinkarnasi masa dulu?" pria itu meliriknya kemudian menggacak rambutnya membuat Sasuke kesal. "Aku ini penjaga negeri orang mati." Dia memang mencurigakan.

"Tapi terimakasih telah menolongku dan Menma!" walau ia enggan tapi ia mengakui kehebatan pria itu.

"Yo!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tampan, "Jadi kau sudah sedikit percaya padaku, kan?" entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan pipinya panas. Tidak! Tidak! sejak kapan si jelek itu tampan?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke setengah hati.

"HOHO bearti kau merasa berhutang budi padaku, kan? Kalau begitu bayarlah dengan mengingat semua masa lalumu hingga jantungku kembali! Kalau tidak kau akan ku ajak tur ke negeri orang mati wkwkwkwk!"

Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya kesal. Dasar pria setan.

Tamat

" _Jadi hari ini ultahmu ya, sasuke?"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Sasuke... tidak menutup kemungkinan serangga akan terus mengincarmu, nah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun aku akan memberimu penangkal serangga yang terletak di lidahku, hm, bawa sini mulutmu, teme!"_

 _ **PLAK!**_

" _A-ano... kau apakan ibuku, Naruto?"_


End file.
